Fantacia
by kina-asper
Summary: Una noche en la que Kowalski no podia dormir, el pobre cientifico se encerro en su laboratorio y se sumergio en sus recuerdos de su pasado hasta llegar a su infancia y por consecuencia, recordar a la persona que mas amo en su vida. Kowalski/OC


Era raro escuchar tanto silencio en nueva york pero esa oscura noche en particular, no podía escuchar ni un ruido de un auto, de alguna bocina de una patrulla de policía o de alguna ambulancia, tampoco escuchaba algún avión o helicóptero y con los animales tampoco era muy diferente, todos estaban profundamente dormidos en sus habitad, incluso los lémures que eran famosos por no dejar de festejar, estaban en la cama inflable durmiendo tranquilamente, lo único que parecía perturbar ese silencio era el sonido de los grillos pero ese sonido solamente podía ser oído si alguien estuviera en el exterior pero él se encontraba dentro de la sede, se revolcaba en su cama intentando desesperadamente dormir pero no le era imposible, por alguna razón, el sueño se le era más complicado que cualquier experimento en el que allá trabajado alguna vez.

Kowalski se sentó en la cama y se rasco la nuca, miro a su alrededor pero no vio nada raro o a alguien más despierto, sus compañeros estaban durmiendo cómodamente en sus camas a diferencia de él, intento por más de una hora dormir pero como era obvio, no hubo éxito alguno, se acomodó mejor en la cama para posar su espalda contra la pared, mañana tenía que despertarse temprano para iniciar con su entrenamiento junto con los demás, por lo tanto, tenía que descansar pero no tenía suerte, se hartó de seguir intentando dormir y salió de la cama de un salto, miro de reojo a sus amigos antes de irse caminando hacia su laboratorio.

Cuando entro allí, suspiro tranquilamente, en ese cuarto podía sentirse tranquilo y calmado, siempre podía hacer lo que quería allí, siempre y cuando no causara algún invento demasiado peligroso, no pudo evitar soltar una risa suave por ese pensamiento, siempre intentaba construir cosas para bien pero siempre terminaban con algún desperfecto que ponía en peligro la civilización, era demasiado irónico.

Cerró la puerta detrás de él y camino hasta su escritorio, abrió uno de los cajones para sacar su libreta de notas, en el estaban todas sus ideas de inventos, proyectos, cálculos, entre muchas cosas más, se puso a leer un rato sobre sus antiguos proyectos, rio suavemente por el resultado de cada uno de ellos, a veces era realmente frustrante que alguno de sus inventos no resultara pero él jamás tiraba la toalla en cuando a ciencia ser refería, se quedaba despierto noches enteras para perfeccionar su invento, no le importaba mucho que Skipper le regañara por estar tantas noches en desvelo, para él, todo valía la pena.

Su mente viajo al pasado, pensó en todas las aventuras que había vivido desde que era parte de este equipo, desde que salió de la Antártica habían vivido cientos de cosas junto con sus amigos y lo disfrutado mucho, recordó cuando estuvieron en Madagascar y conocieron a los lémures, ese loco lémur y sus súbditos eran completamente diferentes a los soldados, ellos eran energía desenfrenada que se gastaba en bailes y en fiestas interminables, seguramente esas diferencias eran las que hacían que Skipper y Julien discutieran tanto, ambos eran opuestos pero también eran amigos, después de todo, sin importar cuantas veces discuten, Skipper siempre salvaba a Julien de algún peligro, incluso lograban llevarse bien de vez en cuando.

Siguió leyendo su libreta hasta la última página, luego fue por otra, esta era hablaba de experiencias un poco más antiguas, entre ellas hablaba de cuando conoció a Doris… un largo y sonoro suspiro salió de su pico al ver el nombre de Doris escrita en su libreta, desde hace un tiempo logro aprender a escribir y leer humano gracias a los simios, para así escribir sus memorias y no olvidar nada importante de lo que había vivido pero… Ella era un recuerdo doloroso, intentaba por todos los medios enamorar a esa delfín, flores, regalos, la invitaba a salir a lugares que a ella le gustaría pero ella solamente lo ve como un amigo, nada más lejos… Se estaba obsesionado con ella o… más bien estaba obsesionándose con seguir adelante, intentar no pensar más en el pasado y seguir viviendo, veía a Doris como si fuera la siguiente fase de su vida… Sentía que si lograba estar con alguien más finalmente olvidaría la dolorosa tristeza que vivió cuando la persona que más había amado en su infancia se fue de su vida, quizás era algo cruel usar a alguien para no pensar en otra persona pero no podía más…

Saco todas las cosas de su cajón hasta llegar hasta el fondo, allí se encontraba una vieja fotografía de su maestro, su mejor amigo, su amado…. Ace.

Su primer y verdadero amor… Desde hace años que no lo veía, muchas veces se quedaba perdido en sus recuerdos de la academia, esos años cuando él y Ace estaban juntos, todo el tiempo que pasaron juntos, no solo por los entrenamientos, le ayudaba con sus inventos y siempre le cuidaba y se preocupaba por él… en algún punto de su infancia se enamoró de su maestro, su corazón quedo completamente prendado de aquel pingüino de ojos cafés, recordaba su voz perfectamente aunque no lo había escuchado desde hace años, también recordaba que siempre que le veía llegar, Ace le recibía con una gran sonrisa, las caricias que le daba en su cabeza como un simple acto de cariño… no había ningún detalle que había olvidado.

Saco la foto del cajón y se la quedo contemplando unos minutos, su mente le decía que no podía seguir pensando en el pasado, las posibilidades de que se volvieran a ver eran mínimas, la lógica le decía que olvidara todo y mirada hacia adelante pero… su corazón no le dejaba hacer eso, algo en él, le decía que no olvidara ningún detalle de su pasado y de ese intenso amor que tenía hacia su mentor, ese sentimiento que mantenía viva la esperanza de que algún día los dos se volverían a ver y que estarían juntos para siempre, tal y como lo deseaba pero… ¡¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?!

Ya habían pasado años desde que se separaron, no tenía ni la más remota idea de donde estaba Ace y menos si aún lo recordaban, ¿Y si ya no recordaba nada de el? Ni su nombre o su apariencia, si pasaran uno junto al otro, el ni siquiera se daría cuenta de que era él, seguiría cambiando sin mirar a atrás, sin saber nada, sin recordarlo, puede ser que el ahora este con alguien más, su amor puede pertenecerle a alguien más.

Se agacho lentamente, su cuerpo estaba temblando visiblemente, sus ojos no tardaron en llenarse de lágrimas, abrió la boca para gritar pero no pudo hacerlo porque sus compañeros podrían despertar, aquellos pensamientos le mataban por dentro, el corazón le latía fuerte y dolorosamente, hizo un gran esfuerzo para tranquilizarse, abrió los ojos muy apenas, varias lagrimas salieron de sus ojos y humedecieron su blancas mejillas.

Cuando logro estar más tranquilo levanto la cabeza para ver nuevamente la foto, recargo todo su peso contra la mesa, sus lágrimas seguían resbalando por sus mejillas, lo extrañaba tanto, muchas veces lo veía en sus sueños, lo abrazaba y le prometía jamás volver a irse, se sentía tan feliz en esos sueños, podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo cuando lo abrazaba, su voz sonaba tan clara y cuando le besaba… todo parecía tan real pero… solo era una ilusión, despertaba en la amarga realidad… estaba solo.

Dolía mucho… su corazón le lastimaba.

Cerró los ojos suavemente, se concentró en Ace, su apariencia, sus ojos, recordó cada detalle de su amado, se imaginó a si mismo abrasándolo y recibiendo un beso de su parte, una tierna sonrisa apareció en su pico sin darse cuenta, siempre era feliz cuando pensaba en Ace…

Dejo descansar su aleta en su muslo, de sus ojos, aparecieron un par de pequeñas lágrimas que no tardaron en deslizarse por sus mejillas.

En su fantasía, aquel beso que compartía con Ace se hizo más apasionado, la lengua de Ace entraba suavemente dentro de su boca, toco amablemente su lengua para que la moviera también, las aletas de su antiguo maestro le abrazaron con más fuerza, una de sus aletas subieron por su espalda y de nuevo abajo, inicio así unas caricias largas por su espalda hasta la espalda baja, casi tocando su cola, Kowalski tampoco se quedó quieto, además de corresponder al beso de Ace, también le abrazo desde el cuello, las caricias del oji-café se extendieron más allá de solo su espalda, su aleta bajo hasta su trasero y fue acariciando una de sus pompas.

Un suave gemido salió de su pico, no solo en la fantasía, sino que también en el mundo real, su propia aleta comenzó a acariciarlo, a medida que su sueño seguía adelante, pronto sintió un calor creciente en su entre pierna, muy lentamente llevo su propia aleta a su cloaca para acariciarse pero en su mente, era Ace quien le acariciaba.

-AAah… AAh… Ace.

Ahora se encontraba en el suelo, Ace se separó de ese beso que compartían, dejando ver un hilo de saliva que conectaba sus lenguas, bajo por el rostro de Kowalski y fue besando y lamiendo su cuello, lleno de besos un costado de su cuello y fue bajando hasta su pecho, se dirigió hacia los puntos donde debería de tener sus pezones, como ave, el caricia de ellos pero eso no significaba que esos lugares no fueran sensibles, sus gemidos se hacían poco a poco más altos y aumentaron más cuando la aleta de Ace le acaricio su cloaca, al punto de lograr hacer que su miembro saliera, acaricio suavemente cada centímetro del miembro de Kowalski para que no parada de salir.

-AAH! – Gimió con fuerza cuando la aleta de su amado le toco en esa parte tan privada de su cuerpo o al menos, eso le hacía creer su mente, las caricias se volvieron más rápidas y apasionadas, pronto tubo una erección en el mundo real, su miembro se ponía duro y muy caliente, de vez en cuando, presionaba distintas partes de su pene, la base, la punta eran una de las partes principales, los gemidos de Kowalski se hacían más fuertes, parecía que se había desconectado por completo de la realidad.

Casi podía jurar que en verdad sentía el pico de su maestro besándole todo el cuerpo, las plumas de su cuerpo se esponjaron un poco y su rostro se puso completamente sonrojado, unas perlas de sudor aparecieron en su frente y fueron resbalando lentamente por su cara, su propia aleta le recorrió a todo su miembro, desde la base hasta la punta, en algún punto, sintió como su miembro palpitaba por la excitación que tenía al pensar que todo esto lo estaba haciendo el oji-café, no paso mucho hasta que aparecieron las primeras gotas de su pre corrida, un gemido ahogado vino de Kowalski cuando sintió esas calientes y pegajosas gotas de semen saliendo de su cuerpo.

"Kowalski~ Te amo~"

Escucho la voz de Ace susurrándole esas dulces palabras en su oído mientras seguía con sus caricias, recogiendo con su aleta cada gota de la esencia del científico.

Los besos, lamidas y caricias de Ace levantaron todas sus plumas de su pecho hasta su abdomen, unos temblores aparecieron en su cuerpo, su semen seguía fluyendo cada vez más rápidamente, el calor de todo su cuerpo aumento mucho en poco tiempo, la aleta de su mentor apretó un poco fuerte la punta del miembro para que más semen saliera de el

-AAAH…. Ace… Te amo… - Murmuro por lo bajo, abrió su ojo izquierdo para ver la foto, la sonrisa que muestra Ace en la foto era radiante, volvió a cerrar los ojos para no distraerse de esa fantasía, si volvía a la normalidad, todo acabaría, no quería eso, deseaba seguir soñando con él, pensar en sus caricias y recibir un beso suyo… Desde hace mucho que deseaba que esto fuera real, deseaba que su cuerpo le perteneciera él, quería ser poseído por él, ser suyo, conservaba su cuerpo intacto para Ace pero… quizás eso jamás ocurra.

Desde su niñez, estaba profundamente enamorado de su maestro, no le costó darse cuenta de sus sentimientos por él, el cariño y la admiración que sintió en un principio por él, se transformó en amor, a pesar que también él lo regañaba por pasar las noches en vela por trabajar en sus inventos o experimentos, le apoyaba en su pasión por la ciencia, aunque sus amigos no se quejaban de sus investigaciones científicas y su pasión por aprender todo lo que este a su alcance, ellos tampoco nunca mostraron interés en sus proyectos e intereses, incluso cuando intentaba hablar con ellos de una de sus nuevas teorías o formulas, ellos se aburrían rápidamente, Ace fue el único individuo que genuinamente le apoyaba y alentaba, le ayudaba siempre y se preocupaba siempre por él, sin duda lo amaba, con todo el corazón y alma.

Su aleta libre se fue hacia la parte posterior de su cuerpo, acerco cuidadosamente su aleta a su ano y acaricio muy suavemente alrededor del orificio, su cuerpo fue temblando descontroladamente y todo su cuerpo empezó a sudar mucho. Se enderezo en la silla y levanto sus piernas para poder tocarse mejor a sí mismo, su propio semen fue resbalándose de su miembro, escurrió entre las plumas de su entre pierna, se dirigió lentamente hasta su propia entrada, un gemido algo fuerte se le escapo cuando ese líquido todo su ano.

-Ace…. Ace… Ace… quiero más, por favor – En su fantasía, su amado ex capitán le sonrió y acerco su rostro a su entre pierna, su tibia lengua paso por todo su miembro pero descendió rápidamente hacia s entrada y probo cuanto quiso de esa cavidad. La sola sensación de la lengua húmeda de Ace provoco que Kowalski gimiera sin control, olvido por completo el hecho que sus compañeros lo escucharan, solo tenía en su mente seguir adelante con esa sesión de sexo.

-¡Ace! Ahhh… Ah… ¡AH! – Su aleta y la supuesta lengua de Ace se movían en la misma sincronía para mantener la fantasía intacta, sus dos aletas se ocupaban en acariciar su cuerpo cada vez más rápido, una iba acariciando velozmente su pene mientras que su aleta fue entrando lentamente en su ano, sintió un calambre de dolor por la intrusión pero paso rápido. La "Lengua" de Ace fue lamiendo su interior, estaba algo apretado pero la gran humedad que existía en su interior le ayudo mucho a moverse sin contratiempos.

Aquel líquido que salía de la punta del pene de Kowalski era cada vez más caliente y salía a cada momento más rápido pero el oji azul uso todas sus fuerzas para evitar correrse, él deseaba liberar aquello cuando Ace lo hiciera dentro de él. Ese solo pensamiento provoco que los latidos de su corazón fueran más rápidos y audibles, hilos de saliva escavan por su pico y muchas lágrimas escurrieron por sus ojos, su mayor deseo no era solamente el ser una de las mentes científicas más conocidas del mundo, sino que además, quería que su cuerpo fuera tomado solamente por el hombre que amaba, nadie más que él.

Su entrada fue humedeciéndose hasta tal punto que fue desbordando un extraño líquido transparente y tan caliente como su mismo semen, era vergonzoso pero esto era casi igual a la reacción del cuerpo de una mujer cuando su vagina era estimulada de esa manera. El rostro de Kowalski no podía estar más rojo que ahora, su aleta se mojó por completo de ese líquido extraño de su ano, su cuerpo estaba listo para la penetración.

Ace se apartó de esa parte del cuerpo de Kowalski y se puso justo encima del científico, los dos se miraron a los ojos y respiraban agitadamente, el aliento de ambos eran como pequeñas nubes de vapor, el sudor empapo sus frentes completamente y sus miradas resplandecían de amor y lujuria.

-Voy… a entrar ahora, ¿Estás listo? – Pregunto el pingüino de ojos castaños acercado su rostro al de su amante.

-Claro… adelante… entra – Le regalo una sonrisa cariñosa y bella, había deseado ese momento durante años, que al fin ambos se hicieran uno solo, paso sus aletas alrededor del cuello de su pareja y lo atrajo más para darle un beso en el pico.

Ace se apoyaba en sus aletas en el piso, acerco lentamente sus caderas hacia el trasero de su soldado y con solo rosar su entrada con la punta de su pene, sintió inmediatamente un estremecimiento de placer de parte del macho debajo de él, aquello lo alentó a seguir, entro en forma muy lenta y con mucho de cuidado de no causarle ningún daño, tardo más o menos un minuto en entrar por completo, cuando finalmente toda su hombría estaba dentro de Kowalski, los dos pingüinos se separaron un segundo del beso para suspirar pesadamente.

En la vida real, casi toda la aleta Kowalski estaba dentro de su cuerpo, se quedó completamente quieto, se esforzaba lo más que podía en poder respirar, no podía controlar los temblores de todo su cuerpo, solo podía gemir y jadear una y otra vez. Su entrada estaba muy caliente, húmeda y apretada, se acariciaba su interior con la punta de su aleta para relajar su propio cuerpo. Su rostro estaba tan empapado que su entrada, sus lágrimas no se detenían y varios hilos de saliva salían de su pico, sin mencionar el sudor.

Estaba acercándose a su límite.

-¡ACE! ¡AAAH! – Gemía tan fuerte que casi parecían gritos, su amado ya estaba moviéndose, su vaivén era tranquilo y pausado, se detenía cada vez que sentía presión o tención, se escuchaba ligeramente el sonido causado cada vez que la entre pierna de Ace golpeaba el trasero de Kowalski.

El ave de ojos cafés se encontraba agachado a la altura del rostro del científico, le llenaba de besos y caricias para relajarlo, le provocaba un sin fin de gemidos y suspiros. Cada vez que sentía que su cuerpo se aflojaba lo suficiente, aumentaba la velocidad, tomo tiempo pero en algún momento Ace pudo aumentar la velocidad de sus movimientos a un ritmo frenético.

-¡Kowalski! ¡AH! – Ace tenía sus ojos cerrados con fuerza, apretaba el pico como si estuviera dientes, al igual que el pingüino debajo de él, también estaba gozando de un increíble placer, el interior de su pareja le estaba regalando una sensación maravillosa y única, todo era increíble.

Le agarraba con firmeza de la cadera para impedir que se moviera, era complicado mantener ese ritmo tan rápido pero Ace se negaba en bajar la intensidad, al contrario, se esforzaba por aumentarla, quería que esta fuera la mejor experiencia en la vida de su amado.

-¡Te amo Ace! ¡AAAAH! ¡Te amo! – Kowalski abrazo con todas sus fuerzas el cuerpo de su viejo mentor, apenas y respiraba, los golpes en su entrada eran tan fuertes y rápidos que no parecía que las caderas de su amado estuvieran en dos lugares a la vez, el corazón le latía dolorosamente y jamás en toda su vida había sido más feliz.

Las primeras gotas de la pre corrida de Ace comenzaron en poco tiempo, los gemidos y jadeos de los dos machos se intensificaron cuando eso ocurrió. Los cuerpos de ambos estaban cubiertas por una fina capa de sudor, su aliento eran ahora pequeñas nubes de vapor, sus cuerpos estaban experimentando un calor más abrazador que el propio sol, no tenían idea de cuánto más iban a aguantar.

-¡Kowalski! ¡AH! ¡AAAH!... ¡KOWALSKI! – Con un poderoso grito y golpe, Ace no resistió más y deposito toda su semilla en el interior del soldado de ojos azules.

-¡ACE! – El cuerpo de Kowalski se estremeció violentamente y su espalda se arqueo por completo, su trasero estaba completamente pegado a la entre pierna del otro. Incluso se vio algo de ese líquido caliente y blanco saliendo por los bordes del ano del científico, lleno tanto el cuerpo de Kowalski que el semen se estaba desbordado de su entrada. Ninguno de los dos se movió hasta que termino el flujo, fue entonces que se dieron el lujo de relajarse y dejar caer sus cuerpos sobre el suelo.

Ace salió con cuidado del interior de su pequeño ex aprendiz y se recostó a su lado. Ambos se miraron directamente a los ojos, se veía un brillo muy hermoso y especial en la mirada de los dos, era una mirada llena de amor y afecto. Después de tanto tiempo esperando y deseando, los dos finalmente se habían hecho uno.

Con dificultad, los dos se acercaron el uno al otro y se abrazaron suavemente, unieron sus picos en un tierno beso. Los ojos de Kowalski no dejaban de llorar, esto era tan hermoso, casi como un bello sueño…. Sueño….

Fue entonces que abrió los ojos, Kowalski tenía el pico totalmente abierto, estaba recostado en el pico. ¿Cuándo fue que termino allí? No lo sabía, la silla en la que estaba sentado estaba tirada a su lado, levanto la cabeza para ver con horror como todo su vientre, estómago e incluso sus piernas estaban embarrados de semen, con cuidado, aparto sus aletas de su propio cuerpo y se sentó en el suelo.

No podía creerlo… No podía creer que se estuvo auto satisfaciendo gracias a una simple fantasía, se sentía tan bajo y sucio… Lo peor del mundo era que todo fue falso… Ace jamás estuvo aquí con él, no se tocaron o si quiera hablaron realmente, todo fue una ilusión.

El científico de la unidad, escondió su rostro entre sus aletas y gripo con desesperación, esto era tan frustrante y doloroso, ¡No podía seguir así! Ya no aguantaba tanto sufrimiento por esperar lo que nunca ocurrirá.

Paso un largo rato llorando y gritando, cuando finalmente se calmó, se levantó y limpio todo su desastre, tanto como en su laboratorio como en su propio cuerpo. Una vez que termino con aquello, fue a su mesa y tomo la foto donde estaban él y su querido Ace… No quisiera olvidarlo pero no podía vivir más en el pasado, tenía que seguir adelante, vivir su vida.

Se metió a un viejo armario de su laboratorio, con una escalera de madera, subió hasta una repisa que sostenía una docena de cajas de todos los tamaños, en una de esas cajas encontró un libro que desde hace mucho que olvido que tenía, lo abrió en una página a la zar, puso la foto allí y lo cerro de inmediato, metió otra vez el libro en la caja, salto hacia el suelo y por ultimo cerró la puerta lo más suave que podía. Dejo que el peso de su cuerpo le venciera y cayera al suelo, aunque quisiera llorar, ya no podía, sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados por todas sus lágrimas.

Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaba se fue de ese cuarto y volvió con sus amigos, sintió un gran alivio al ver a todos durmiendo aun, rio ligeramente al pensar que tanto tiempo aguantando el escándalo de los lémures les doto de una habilidad para ignorar el ruido increíble.

Se metió debajo de las sabanas, escondiendo todo su cuerpo debajo de ellas, el agotamiento que sentía era tan grande como si realmente "Eso" si hubiera pasado… Se acorruco sobre sí mismo, ni le importaba que el aire debajo de las mantas fuera tan escasa y caliente, estaba demasiado cansado como para molestarle eso. Solo quería dormir e iniciar con el nuevo día de mañana.

Como sus últimas palabras antes de cerrar los ojos, fueron dos palabras que fueron tan dolorosas como la primera vez que las dijo y sorprendentemente, logro dormir después de decirlas.

-Adiós Ace…


End file.
